I Can't Do This To You
by canuplzz
Summary: Nothing is what it seems in Beacon Hills. The people, the love, the fight. Nothing...
1. Because I Love You

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 30px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongI Can't Do This To You/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Because I Love You/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The wind was picking up, flowing by, gaining speed. The sun tried to shine hard, but the hurricane was taking over. The number of water pellets felt infinite. Crash after crash, the lightning struck hard. The Pack was stuck inside of the Hale House. But someone else was secretly there… Peter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"~3 years before~/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The Pack was almost done with their project, they were fixing the Hale House, well technically it's Derek's house since the rest of the Hales are dead. They only had one room left to do so they all took a break. They sat down to watch T.V. while Stiles got snacks, Kira ran upstair to get her phone, and Derek went to the bathroom. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongemStiles/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" After I got the snacks I went to pee. When I opened the door all I saw was Derek's ass, then he turned around. Then I saw his dick, which was large in size, like REALLY BIG. Derek pulled me into the bathroom, making me drop the succulent snacks. Derek kissed me so gingerly, but at the same time very ruggedly. I hesitated. I stepped back, but Derek pulled me in. Derek's lips felt like they were Beyonce's, not that he knew what they felt like, but that's what he felt that felt like. He was sweaty, and muscly, and beautiful. Derek kissed me slow, bit my lip, put his hands through my hair, and sat on the toilet with me on his lap. Derek grabbed my cheeks, which made me jump back, and I landed with a big thud./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;"span style="font-kerning: none;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Scott heard the thud and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Stiles picked up the snacks and jumped in the shower. "What happened?" Scott asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Nothing, I just accidentally kicked the wall," Derek replied./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "How?" Scott asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I went to get up from the toilet, and I kicked it," Derek answered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Okay," Scott said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" As soon as Scott left I ran. I did not want him to know what happened between Derek and I. Even though it was nothing. It was nothing right? Yeah, that's what I'm going with./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongemDerek/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" What was I thinking? Stiles would never love me. And if Scott caught us, that would have ruined everything because everything would just be so awkward. I can't believe I did that. How could I have been so selfish to put that on him? I guess it was the full moon that made me lose control. That's even worse because I could've bitten him, or even killed him. And he has so many things to think about right now with. School, the Dread Doctors, Theo, Malia, and Scott. I mean his best friend has to take an inhaler after two years of not needing one. He has to deal with that and I just put more on his plate like an idiot. I'm so selfish./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" But I love him and it's not my fault. Well, I didn't need to kiss him. Yes I did, he's mine. No, he's Malia's. I guess they're together. They haven't said anything to clarify it or like, make it official. They might not be… NO DEREK, STAY AWAY FROM STILES! I ran down the stairs and took a whiff of Stiles' scent. He smells like sweat, mint, and the popcorn he was eating. I could smell a little semen too… ew. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What'cha watchin'?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Faking it," Kira answered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Holy fuck they know. Either that or they just like the show. I glanced at Stiles and he just shrugged. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he just looked away. Fuck, I fucking knew it. Fuck, fuck fuck! I walked out of the room casually but ran out the house. I ran, I just kept running. Running like a coward, a scared little bitch. Fuck! Ugh! I tripped on some glowing thing. It's getting brighter and brighter. Fuck what did I just do?! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" I ran back to the house the Pack… and also saw Ethan, and Aiden, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, Jackson, and Allison. What the hell? What was that glowing thing? The only person who noticed was Stiles. I pulled him to my room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "How come the others don't notice?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I don't know Derek."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You know something Stiles."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Derek I swear, do you know?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Maybe, I was running outside and I tripped over some glowy thing."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "And…''/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I don't know."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Well, then who does?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Deaton."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"~8 minutes later~/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"~At the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic~/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What is THIS?!" *shows picture*/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "It's a reverse rock, it brings back people you knew back to life, or back into it, and you enemies back to life, or back into it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "WHAT?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Yeah, it's supposed to appear at the worst times… sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "How do you reverse it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You have to kill one of your friends, or befriend an enemy."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Great."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" We went back to the Jeep and drove back. I couldn't help it, I needed him. I pulled him onto my lap. I ripped his shirt off of him and started kissing him. I pulled his hair and grabbed his ass. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongemStiles/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" I was searching for the door knob, trying to not focus on his face, and muscles. I grabbed it, pulled it, and fell on my face. I think I got a concussion or something, but I don't know, I woke up in the hospital. All I wanted was him. Just… however long ago, I can't remember, I got a concussion trying to get away from him. Now he's all I want. Then I see him standing over me. I grabbed him, and pulled him close, but he pushed me away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Didn't you want this just an hour ago?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "First off you were sleeping for two days, secondly, yes, and lastly, I love you but you don't need this confusion right now, along with everything going on, and your concussion."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Wait, you were here for two days?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Yes Stiles, because I love you, Stiles, I love you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "So then why don't you want me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Because I love you Stiles! I can't do this to you, especially right now, when your best friend needs you, you have school to worry about, you're going after Malia, and there is the Dread Doctors, along with everything else, the Alpha Pack, The Benefactor, even though we know it's Meredith, the Canima, the Nogitsune, which is probably going to take over your body in about 5 seconds, the Mute, Kate, Peter, and whatever else is out there! Stiles you can't deal with this right now!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "How do you know what I can, and cannot deal with."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Because I was a teenager too Stiles! I had school, love, and being a werewolf and look at how messed I am as an adult! Stiles I don't want you to turn out like me!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Fuck Derek! Oh shit, my head fucking hurts like a little bitch."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Lay down, take some aspirin and go to sleep. I'll be gone a while."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" He walked away, but I couldn't let it happen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongemDerek/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" He grabbed my ar,./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 24px;" /p 


	2. DEREK!

DEREK!

Chapter 2

 ** _Derek_**

I turned around to see his face. His majestic hair, his eyes that you could get lost in, his teeth that are whiter than pearls, his cheeks, they are like flames, his skin so scarred, but so perfect. I wanted to kiss him, I know I shouldn't, but I did.

 ** _Stiles_**

He kissed me, it was tender but fierce. It was like fire, but the touch was cold. His lips were chapped from the cold winter breeze but felt like silk against my lips. His hands seemed to be everywhere, down my back, in my hair, on my cheeks. But just as quick as it started, it was over. And he was gone, disappeared like a ghost. He left me with a kiss. I ran after him, I couldn't just let him leave like that.

I needed him. He needs me. I know he does. I grabbed his arm

and pulled him around.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"I can't let you go! I need you!"

"Stiles, I need to leave!"

"Not yet. I need you."

I pulled him to the room. He wasn't leaving that easily. I ripped off his shirt, letting his muscles breathe out. The sweat making his skin glisten. I pulled down his pants.

 ** _Derek_**

He started kissing me gently, down my stomach. He tugged at my hair and sucked my neck.

"You listen to me," I stated.

I grabbed him, picked him up, and threw him down on the bed. I pulled off his sweater, then shirt, then pants, then lastly, his boxers. I threw them on the chair then grabbed his hair, and pulled it down. He started sucking on me, it was beautiful, it was erotic. I pulled him off the bed and threw him on the wall. I kissed him thoroughly. His neck, his ears, his face, and his lips. He was cold. I squeezed him to heat him up.

I couldn't wait. I penetrated him. He screamed out, I knew he wasn't ready for me, but I was ready for him. His pale, soft skin. His coffee-brown beauty marks. His brown, but almost black hair. His soft lips. His slight, athletic build. His big, beautiful brown eyes.

We mated, he was mine, and he made me feel like a king. I felt needed by someone, by him, which only made me love him harder. Faster. I felt the heat of his hole, the warmth of his skin, the painful pleasure in his body.

 ** _Stiles_**

I never felt anything like this ever. How could something so painful feel so good? His dick felt like a rock, but through the hard exterior I could feel the warmth and love throughout his body. I love him. And he loves me. And we love each other. Making love is how we found that out. I feel him throughout my body even though he's only in that one spot. It's like he's shooting love through my body, and it feels like heaven. No words can explain the love between the tight space between us. Space is lessening, leaving no room for the love making it spread across the room. He picked me up with his ginormous muscles and put me on the bed.

I put my legs up, allowing the love to get deeper. And deeper it did get. Deeper, faster, bigger, and harder. The love growing inside me. His skin expanding, seems like he's somehow adding more. The love felt a foot thick, so much love inside me, almost too much. Growing love, growing larger, and then... semen. It fell on my face, and in my hair. He pushed his hand through my hair, gathered the semen, and swallowed it. Then, almost like it went right through him, he ejaculated. It felt like the feeling of finishing childbirth.

I sat up, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Can I get an STD from this?!"

"I'm not done!"

"Stop! I need to know!"

He threw me back on the bed and started leaving.

"Do you think I would let you get an STD Stiles?! Do you know how much I love you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to you!"

I got up and ran after him.

"Derek! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! At least not right now. I love you, Derek! More than I've ever loved anyone else ever before! No one has ever made me feel this way! I'm sorry Derek! I'm sorry..."

 ** _Derek_**

Stiles = Stiles thoughts

(Stiles) He looked the other way, and just kept walking.

As I was walking away I saw him crying.

(Stiles) He did it so easily.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

(Stiles) Why doesn't he love me?

He needs to know how much I love him.

(Stiles) Is it how I look?

I need his soft skin, his rosy cheeks, his goofy smile, his luscious hair.

(Stiles) Why doesn't he love me?

I love him so much. I don't know why I left him. Why did I leave him? I left him crying. I left him hurt. I left him alone. I left him with his thoughts. How could I have done that? He loved me. He LOVES me. And I left him. I left him there to die.

 ** _Stiles_**

He came back into the room. He looked at me and begged for my forgiveness. Of course, I gave it to him. I love him, and I almost lost him. If I would've lost him I would've died. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I kissed him softly. No tongue. Just a simple kiss. We stayed there kissing for an hour...

"Huh?!"

It was a dream?! A DREAM?!

"DEREK I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Love you too!" I heard from the hallway. I tried to get up but I fell off the bed.

 ** _Derek_**

"Easy there, Stiles! Don't wanna go into another coma."

"A coma, all I did was take a nap."

"A two-year nap? I don't think so."

"TWO YEARS?!"

"Yup."

"You waited all that time?"

"Well, what do you think happened?"

"Umm... I don't know, when you left you realized how much you love me. You got to the room but my concussion was so bad I went into a coma. I don't know."

"Well you're right about one thing, I realized how much I love you. But I didn't come back. I left you. I couldn't do that to you. Lead you to somewhere you might regret going. I thought you were weak. I went to New York City. Laid low so no one would find out I was a werewolf. I called Scott two days ago, and he said you were in a coma for two years. I came back as fast as I could. Now that I'm here I healed you. It took you a while to wake up, maybe two hours, and then here we are."

"You left me?"

"Only to protect you, Stiles."

"Protect me from what, Derek?!"

"Myself Stiles. I would've ruined your life. I already put you in a coma..."

I cut him off, "How so Derek, how did you put me in a coma?!"

"We had so much love for each other. Especially since I'm a werewolf, you couldn't live without me, plus you already had a coma, which made it worse. The only reason Scott couldn't heal you, and I could be because I didn't even try to. Being here made you better."

"What else Derek, because that's not good enough. As the dearly beloved lost Alison Argent always said, 'I can take care of myself.'"

"You can't take care of yourself, Stiles, that's why I fell in love with you. I can only fall for someone who needs me to take care of them. I couldn't take care of you Stiles, I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"I know you don't love me, that's the only reason you left! Was I just a one night stand to you?! Why the hell are you crying? I thought you were Derek, the big bad wolf!"

"No Stiles, I-I-I lo-ve you wi-with all my-my heart."

He just looked at me with cold eyes. He doesn't believe me, and quite frankly I wouldn't have either. I'm an asshole, I deserve this. I put this on myself. I touched his hand like I was trying to let him feel the love, and regret in my mind.

 ** _Stiles_**

I can't believe he would do this to me. I mean, I know he's Derek, but be didn't have to do this. He messed up my whole life. He said that's the exact opposite of what he wanted to but the damage is done. Fuck! I hate him, I hate him...

He was turning white. Why is he turning white? Isn't he always supposed to be warm? Aren't werewolves always supposed to be warm? What's happening?! Oh my, God, he passed out. He just fell over.

"Derek?! Derek! DEREK!"


	3. You Need Me

You Need Me

Chapter 3

 ** _Stiles_**

I need to call Scott.

"Scott!"

"What?"

"It's Derek, he's not waking you!"

"I have bigger problems right now."

"Like what?!"  
"Deucalion."

"Wha- how!?"

"I don't know! Everyone's back."

"GO!"

How in the hell?!

"DEREK! I LOVE YOU! WAKE UP! Please… I can't lose you."

It was almost instantaneous. As soon as I said I love you he woke up. He squeezed me, almost breaking bones, but not to that point. I, only now, felt his love for me. It's like he transferred his emotions though his body into mine. He actually did love me? How? He left me. He just walked away. And he apparently loves me?! Excuse me!

"How can you just walk away from people you love?!"

"I don't know Stiles, it was the most sensible decision I could think of. I wish I didn't Stiles. I hope you understand."

"No, I don't Derek! I really don't!" I started crying

"How could you just leave?! I was so hurt, and you just walked away! I love you Derek, and I wouldn't just walk away! I would be there for you. I asked you a stupid question, and you just up and leave?! How does that make sense Derek?! If you even love me, how can that be possible?!"

"You don't think it hurt me?! That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Stiles! Do you know how badly I wanted to turn around and just squeeze you?! No, you don't! Then we wouldn't be talking about it right now! Stiles, I love you, we were made for each other! When I left you went into a coma! When you said you hated me I passed out! Don't you understand?! I can't not love you, even if I wanted to! Stiles, I love you! I love you..."

His voice trailed off. He was thinking about who knows what. He just seems lost. Pacing the room, mumbling words I can't understand. Yelling like a crazy person, going psycho. I've never seen him do anything like this. He just seems off. It's like how Meredith was. Looking everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. He's lost.

 ** _Derek_**

He hugged me. Squeezed the living bejesus out of me. It calmed my nerves. I felt his heart beating. Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. He loves me, more than I love him. What is wrong with me?! I "need" him but he loves me more? How is that even possible?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I hugged him just as hard. Maybe a little too hard…

"AAAHHHHH!" He wailed out in pain.

"STILES WHAT HAPPENED?!"

He didn't reply. I had to get the doctor!

"Doctor!"

No one came, I had to do it myself. Do what myself? I don't even know what happened to him. I just grabbed his hand, and holy fuck he was in a lot of pain. He finally came too, shrieking. I took so much pain, and he's still suffering? It must be his back. Wait, where are the doctors? We had to get out of there. I picked him up by his waist, so I didn't touch his back. I ran as fast I could, but he caught up. It was Peter. I pulled out my phone.

"Scott! You need to get here right now!"

"Where is here?!"

"The hospital!"

"Be right there!"

"Bring everyone!"

In about five minutes they were here.

"What is it?!"

"Shhh, it's Peter!"

"He's back too?"

"Everyone is, Scott."

"Holy shit..."

"You need to get Stiles out of here, he's in no condition to do help here, or do anything really."

"What about Pe-" I cut him off.

"I'll handle Peter, just make sure Stiles is safe."

"Ok fine, only because he's my best friend."

Time to deal with Peter. He was searching for me. Scavenging the hospital for a sign of life. A life he can end. I found him first, so I used that to my advantage. I leaped onto his back, making him fall to the ground. Very quickly he turned around and tackled me onto my back. He pulled out his knife, and I, unarmed, didn't know what to do. I couldn't die, leave Stiles alone, and vulnerable. But I couldn't let Peter get away. I tackled him, trying to pin him to the ground, but his long rest made him more ready to fight than ever. He flipped me over and pinned me down. I couldn't move. He smashed my wrists into the ground.

"AHHHHH! OW FUCK! AHHHH!"

"STILES?!"

"MY FUCKING WRISTS!"

"WAIT, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

What the fuck? I felt this sudden rush of energy. I pushed Peter off and ran to Stiles. His wrists were bright red, but nothing was touching them. What the fuck? What's happening with him? What's happening to us? Are we…? No, it can't be. But… No, it's not possible.

"Can we feel each other's pain?" I asked.

"What do you mean Derek?!"

"Peter was just smashing my wrists into the ground, and now your wrist are red, and you were screaming out in pain before."

"So what are you saying Derek?"

"I-I don't…"

Peter jumped on Stiles, interrupting my sentence, but I didn't think twice. I pounced on Peter. Filled with so much rage, he can't touch him!

"Get the FUCK OFF HIM!"

I tackled him to the ground. Not to the ground actually, through it, down to the first floor of the hospital. Scott jumped through the holes we made, and he tied Peter up.

"Why don't we just fucking kill him?!" I yelled

Everyone in the hospital's first floor was staring at us. Me particularly. I had just yelled a question about killing someone, of course, they're going to stare. STILES! I looked up and jumped through the holes in the floor that Peter, and I made. He didn't look good. He was losing pigment. Turning whiter by the second.

"Stiles! You can't die! I fucking love you! I need you! You can't!"

I started crying. Crying for the second time today! That isn't like me at all. He's changing me. I need him. I looked at him, he was gaining color. He opened his eyes too. I guess me saying I needed him, and crying did something. I don't understand what's happening between us.

"Holy fuck Stiles, don't ever do that again!"

"ME never do that again?! You're the one bursting through a floor, even though you just found out I can feel everything you can! Derek, I can't take as much pain as you can, physically and mentally! Why didn't you tell me you were depressed Derek?! I could've helped! I could've been there when you needed me! I could've fucking helped you Derek!"

"I don't need help, I'm fine by myself! I don't need anyone!"

"AH FUCK!" We both shouted.

"Derek, you do need someone! You need me! Don't you understand?"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"WE ARE BECOMING ONE FUCKING PERSON!"

"What?!"

"We are being 'married'. Becoming as one being. Where becoming one person."

"How?"

"I don't fucking know Derek."

Scott jumped up to the floor we are on.

"I know someone who might."

"Deaton." We all said at the same time.


	4. I am so sorry

I Am So Sorry

Chapter 4

~Scott, Derek, and Stiles are on their way

Deaton's Vet Clinic in Roscoe~

 ** _Derek_**

I can't believe I'm putting him through this. He's just a kid.

"I'm not a kid." He stated.

"What? Oh, how did you hear that? Did I say it out loud?"

"Didn't we already go over this? We are becoming one."

"So you can read my mind, and I can read yours?"

"You can't read my thought yet, I'm pretty sure it's coming fairly soon though."

"Why is this happening?" I asked, I'm so confused.

"How the fuck would I know?! I hope Deaton does!"

"Shut up already, what I really want to know is... What is happening between you guys. A.k.a. why is this happening to you both?" Scott interrupted.

"Well ummm..." I started.

"We are 'together'." Stiles ended.

"Didn't you have that thing with Erica though?" Scott questioned.

"I don't understand why everyone thinks me and Erica were a thing! I just needed people on my team! I bit Isaac, and Boyt and no one said anything!"

"But Derek... You didn't kiss Isaac, and Boyt... You kissed Erica." Stiles pointed out.

"I needed something to keep my mind off of something else."

"Me?"

"No, Isaac. Yes you, Stiles!"

Scott put his hands up, "So who made the first move?"

"He did" and at the same time I said, "I did."

Scott stopped the car short, jumped on top of me, and pinned me to the beige leather car seat.

"Why are you forcing him to do this, he's going to get hurt! If he gets hurt it's your fault! You couldn't have just, moved on?! No, you have to take advantage of my best friend, MY BROTHER! He..."

"AH FUUUCKKK!" Stiles screeched from the back seat.

I pushed Scott off of me, "You're hurting him! He can't take as much pain as me or you can Scott! He's just a human!"

"Just a human? Is that all I am to you?! Just a, a-a human? I thought I was more than that?!"

"Stiles, you are more to me! You are everything to me! You just not a werewolf, so you can't take as much pain!"

"I can take plenty of pain! A regular 'human' would've died from falling, and breaking through 3 floors of tile, concrete, and whatever else was in those floors! I'm a lot stronger than a regular 'human'!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I can feel myself turning into a werewolf Derek! That's what I'm saying!"

"WHAT?! In this condition, you could die!"

"I know."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

"Well, you were gone for 2 years, and when you came back I had just woken up from a come, and then you were fighting Peter so…"

"Are you serious Stiles?!"

"I can take care of myself Derek."

"No you can't Stiles. Not from what's about to come."

"Whatever Derek, I don't feel like talking about it anymore."

 ** _Stiles_**

What does he think I am?! A child?! Or maybe I'm a bird with a broken wing. Or a fish with no scales. I can take care of myself! I'm not defenseless, I can put up a fight. I "killed" Donovan for christ's sake! I don't understand!

We got to to the vet. Scott, and Derek both looked at me like I was an actual dog going to the vet. Like I was a injured bird. They tried carrying me, but I pushed their arms away. "I'm fine, I can walk. I have two feet, and two legs. I'll be fine! I'm not going to collapse in the middle of a parking lot! I'm fine! Just let go of me!"

"Okay, okay!" They both yelled softly.

"Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I'm weak."

"But your not human anymore." Derek stated.

"I might not be human, but I'm not a werewolf yet."

"How do you know?" Scott questioned.

"Do you know how angry I am, Scott?! Very angry! Angry enough to turn! But I haven't yet, that's how I know!"

Scott shouted back, "Why are _YOU_ angry?! You fell in love, in love with someone that wasn't me! And I hate you for that Stiles! I loved you first, not Derek! It's not fair!"

Derek got in Scott's face, "He's mine, not yours. I got him first, fair and square." almost growling.

"He was my best friend before you even met him!"

"YET HE KNEW MY NAME BEFORE WE EVEN MET!"

"HEY! I AM NOT ANYONES! I AM MY OWN PERSON…!"

Derek interrupted, "Adult talk Stiles!"

"EXCUSE ME?! HOW CAN YOU BOTH STAND THERE, FIGHTING FOR ME, AND TELL ME TO BUD OUT?!"

At that very moment, Scott pounced on Derek. Tackling him to the ground, only to be flipped over with Derek on top of him.

"Both of you, GET OFF EACH OTHER!"

Derek stood up fast, "Who are you talking to like that?!"

"BOTH OF YOU! You guys are acting like assholes! Can we just be civil, like fucking normal people?!"

"Only if you choose." Scott answered.

"I'm not choosing _anything!_ I'm going inside to find out what, in the actual fuck, is happening to me! I wasn't bit so I shouldn't be turning into a damn WEREWOLF!"

 ** _SCOTT_**

He stormed off into the office. Derek started after him, so I followed suit. Stiles definitely was turning. He was running faster than usual. Of course Derek wouldn't notice that because I'm Stiles' best friend, not him.

"He seems to be running faster…" Derek observed.

"Yeah, I know."

Why is he seeing these things? They only met last year! It's like he knows every single thing about him!

"I do."

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled out loud.

"Wanna join? We could start a jack circle!" he snickered.

"Wait, did you only notice that he was running faster after I thought of it?!"

His heart rate quickened, and he went silent. His smug face turned away, and ran off inside the clinic. I ran in after him and saw Stiles on the floor.

"HE WAS ANGRY, AND WHEN I CONFRONTED YOU YOUR HEART RATE QUICKENED! YOU DID THIS TO HIM, HIS HEART IS PROBABLY BEATING TO FAST! Listen!"

"Hey, Earth to Scott, the real problem us that he's not breathing!"

 ** _STILES_**

They were both being so selfish, especially Scott! I could be dying, and all they can do is argue about who gets me! I'm done with both of you! If you can even hear me over your arguing…

I felt electricity flow through my body. It cover me head to toe. The my ears started to grow, and point. I was growing hair out of no where. Then, i felt my eyes. They felt weird. I got up and looked a mirror, and they were BLUE!

"Wait, he's up!" Scott yelled. "Why are your eyes blue?! Shouldn't they be yellow?! Aren't you apart of this…" he finished his sentence when he realized what it meant.

"Wait… Are you…? Are you serious?! You're choosing neither of us?!"

"My life isn't like the Choosing Ceremony! Veronica Roth wasn't alluding to my life when she wrote _Divergent_!"

In that moment, I felt my heart breaking. It wasn't the usual heartbreak. It was doubled, maybe even tripled. The crushing sensation, like my person being wrung through someones hand, like sand on the beach. Every part of me tickled, but not in a loving, playful way, like when you leg falls asleep after waking up from a long car ride. I sensed myself quivering like a child when they see their first horror film. My brain was shooting a million different places at once. I looked at my fingers, and saw them shaking. Petrified, as I laid there. I couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing. There were colored clouds surrounding their bodies. They both had maroon, and moss green colors in the mix. As I looked down at my hands I saw the darkest, midnight black. It was mixed in with tiny bits of white, and gray. As I looked up I saw Derek and Scott standing there looking, staring, at me. Unsure of what to do they picked me up, and…

 ** _SCOTT_**

"Derek… I, I'm-… I'm sorry"

In between sobs he asked, "For… What?"

"I… didn't feel like me and Stiles were connected persons. He isn't my mate, and I killed him while trying to make it happen. I am so sorry."


End file.
